


Anytime

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Justin was a freak, Lance thought, watching him bop around the warehouse like it wasn't a hundred degrees in there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trumpeterofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trumpeterofdoom).



> By request, for Lambs Day 2005.

Justin was a freak, plain and simple, there was no other explanation, not that Lance was looking for one, because he wasn't. Could he help it if Justin was always walking around with his shirt off and his shorts hanging somewhere around his hipbones? No, he couldn't. And he wasn't looking for that, either, but the boy ran around half of Orlando showing off his abs like they weren't freakish, which was crazy, because they absolutely were.

Lance wasn't jealous, though, okay, maybe he was, a little, but he wasn't _just_ jealous because he already knew he didn't have a fantastic body, and it wasn't that big of a deal, right? It was okay. He was okay. He'd like to be a little taller, maybe. A little rougher around the edges but he was still a kid, practically, and Justin was freak, looking like that at his age. But even if Lance did have Justin's body, he wouldn't be showing it off all the time like Justin did. It wasn't right.

It wasn't.

It really, really wasn't. There were seniors in Lance's high school who didn't have muscles like that, jocks even, boys who were going to get football scholarships, probably, and yes, Lance _had_ been looking in the locker rooms, more than looking a few times, thankyouverymuch, so he was pretty sure about Justin's freakishness.

Justin was maybe part alien or something, Lance thought, watching him bop around the warehouse like it wasn't a hundred degrees in there, like they weren't on a ten minute break just to catch their breath and drink some water and just _stop_. But no, Justin was still dancing, shirt tied around his waist, headphones on and lips moving, singing whatever he was listening to until he looked up and smiled at Lance, big and bright and all Lance could do was close his eyes and turn away.

"Freak," he muttered, mostly to himself, but Chris was right there, someone was always _right there_ , and for a second Lance was afraid Chris would be mad at him, but Chris just nodded and said, "Amen, brother," and pressed his half-full water bottle into Lance's hands.

But that was yesterday, and Chris and JC were working today and Lance didn't know where Joey was, with his parents or his girlfriend or something, whatever, he wasn't here and Lou had come by earlier and said Justin was looking good and Lance was too pale, and why didn't they both go out back and get some sun? He'd followed them out and sat in the flimsy old lawn chair in the corner that no one but him ever sat in, anyway.

"Lance," Lou said, his voice all sweaty and gross and Lance did his best not to cringe, to keep smiling and look interested in what Lou had to say, but not too interested. "Shirt _off_ , please," which made Lance hate him a little more, but he ducked out of his MSU tee and slid into the pool and prayed that Lou's chair would crumble under all that weight. It didn't, of course, so Lou just sat there watching them through his big ugly sunglasses while they splashed around for twenty god-awful minutes before Justin's momma came back from the store and waved at Lou to come on inside where it was cool.

They stayed in the water until Lynn came out with iced tea and said that Lou was gone, and Lance could tell she was thinking _finally_ even though she didn't say it. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, just looked at Justin and then at Lance and then back at Justin again, and Lance thought maybe Lynn was a little bit of a freak, too, and that's where Justin got it from. Lance thought she would say something about Lou, maybe, or remind them to use sunscreen, but she just said she had to run some errands and they should stay out of the pool until she got back.

"Yes, m'am," Lance said. Lance was always saying _Yes, m'am_ , and Lynn was always looking at him funny, and Lance didn't get it.

Justin grinned and hugged his momma and she swatted him and said he was too wet for all that. "Be good," she told Justin, reaching up to rub his head, and Lance spread his towel out on the grass, stretched out on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Justin was humming something, as always, and trying to get his towel just so, lined up exactly and picking off any stray blades of grass and being all freaky and perfect and annoying. "God, do you have to do that?" Lance said, and it came out a little snappier than he meant but not as snappy as he felt.

"Do what?" Justin turned to face Lance and leaned up on one elbow, his muscles popping everywhere, skin all warm and glowy from the sun.

 _Freak_ , Lance thought, but he just closed his eyes and waved his hand in Justin's general direction. "You know. That."

"Whatever," Justin said, but he stopped fidgeting. He was still humming, but it was nice, almost, and Lance maybe dozed off a little. He was dreaming, he thought, big hands on his shoulders, trailing down his back, sweatslick and strong and no, no, he was awake and Justin was saying something and smiling and Lance thought none of this was normal at all.

"You have a great ass, yo," Justin said, fingers dancing at the edge of Lance's swimming trunks and pressing under, just a little, hot spikes on Lance's cool damp skin. "If I had an ass like yours you _know_ I'd be shaking it all the time."

"Because you're a freak," Lance said, but he was laughing when he said it and Justin was laughing, too, bold and bright and Lance turned so they were facing each other, Justin's fingers floating back into the sun. "Thanks, though."

"Oh, hey," Justin said, scooting his towel a little closer to Lance's. "Any time."  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
